buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Super strength
Super Strength was the ability to exert physical force greater than what their body would allow. It was a common power among many supernatural beings (particularly demons), though their exact level of strength could vary between beings and races. List of Super Strong Beings Vampires *Vampires: All vampires were stronger than humans (newly-risen vampires can lift and throw humans with ease). Strength increased with age. (vampires aged 500+ years can decapitate opponents with ease). *Turok-Han: Greater than normal vampires. *Van-Tal: Greater than normal vampires. *Zompires: Same as normal vampires. *Slaypires: Greater than normal vampires and Slayers. *New Vampires: Greater than normal vampires (Can toss aside vehicles) Standard Demons *Vengeance Demons: Greater than humans. (Could lift humans and send enemies flying). *Mok'tagar Demons (in demon form) *M'Fashnik Demons: Can lift and throw humans. *Brachen Demons *Fyarl Demons: Can break solid wood with ease. *Vyasa: Can be decapitate humans with ease. *Lorophage Demons *Vocah *Brotherhood of Seven: Can break from a wooden coffin. *Mofo Demons *Skip's species: Stronger than vampires. *Oden-Tal *Lizard Demons *Nezzla Demons: Can throw humans around. *Grappler Demons *Burrower Demon: Human hosts possessed great strength. *Tothric Clan *Wainakay Demon *Oden-Tal Demon: Can snap humans' necks with ease. *Vahrall Demon *Kith'harn Demon *Eyghon the Sleepwalker: Possessed humans had great strength. *Nitobe: On par with vampires aged 100+ years. *Puppet Demons: Great strength relative to their small size (Can overpower humans) *Granok Demon: Can move 2 tons with ease. *Razor's species: Can decapitate vampires with ease. *Telepathic Demons *Spike's crew: Can smash through concrete walls. Other Supernatural Beings *Mummies: Can overpower humans larger than them. *Trolls: Greater than vampires aged 100+ years. *Bio-mechanical demonoid: Greater than Slayers (Can rip off vampire's heads with ease) *Werewolves (in wolf-form) *The Beast: Greater than Slayers. *Zombies: Can overpower two men at once. *Daryl Epps: Can lift a human with one arm. Super Humans *Slayers: Greater than vampires aged 200+ years and some demons. (Can carry several hundred pounds with ease/can lift roughly 2 tonnes with effort). *Connor: Greater than Vampires *Caleb: Greater than Slayers *Marcus Hamilton: Greater than Vampires and Slayers. Can punch a hole through a man's chest. *Primals: When possessed, could be as strong as Slayers. *Severin Robots *April: Can lift and throw humans. *Buffybot: Can shatter bricks by punching them. Higher Beings and Old Ones *Glorificus: Greater than Slayers and Demons in her human form. (Can level a large building by stomping her foot and slaughter hundreds of men in mere seconds.) *Illyria: Greater than Slayers and Demons. (Can lift an Indian elephant in a child's body and battle T-Rex) **Still possessed great strength when her powers were diminished (Can shatter a demon's head with a single punch). *Maloker: More powerful than all other vampires. *Jasmine: Greater than Vampires and Demons. (Can lift a station wagon) *Myresto Mor: Greater than vampires aged 200+ (Can rip limbs off a vampire) *The Beast Ways to Enhance Strength *Casting To Enhance Strength spell on oneself will grant Slayer-level strength. *Equipping the Orbs of Nezzla'khan will grant the user enough strength to lift an entire armoured car. *Vampires can enhance their strength by drinking special blood. *The drugs the Initiative agents took that were administered by Maggie Walsh enhanced their physical attributes, but not to a supernatural level. *Pete Clarner used a special formula to enhance his strength. *Demonic Possession could cause the victim to have fits of inhuman strength. *A mystical drug could make a Kwaini demon 20 times stronger than its innate strength. Gallery Buffy Strength.png Buffy to lift a portcullis.png Superstrength.png Buffy super-super-super strength.jpg DrusillaPunchesHole.png MelakaStrength.jpg IFeelBetter.gif 22THELEFT32THERIGHT.gif BuffyKicksSchoolDoor.gif BuffyBreaksDemon'sArm.gif FaithTossesAngel.gif FaithThrowsXander.gif VampireStrength.gif BuffyCrushesPot.gif VampiresCanFly.gif FaithKicksWesley.gif Glory superstrength no place like home.gif CanYouFly.gif MasterThrowsAngel.gif AngelKicksPunchingBag.gif BuffyPushesVamp.gif BuffyPunchingBag.gif BuffyKicksDemon.gif BuffyCarriesSteelGirders.gif Darlaresists.gif BuffyThrowsSpike1.gif BuffyThrowsSpike2.gif BuffyThrowsSpike3.gif BuffyPunchesSpike.gif BuffySnapsSword.gif Buffy punches willow superstrength two to go.gif AngelThrowsVampire4x01.gif BuffyLiftsVamp.gif BuffyTossesBringers.gif Anya super strength selfless 1.gif BuffySuperStrength7x18.gif JasmineLiftsCar.gif ConnorThrowsAngel4x22.gif HarmonyLiftsCabinet.gif ConnorPunchesDemon.gif AngeKillsKith'harnDemons.gif Category:Abilities